Anzu Mazaki Chronicles
by nnnnnnnnnpooooop
Summary: Anzu Mazaki never though she would hear of  the shadow games, but she was wrong. Can she survive this new life? NOTE TO : I wanted to put this in Yu-Gi-Oh, but the site wouldn't let me and displayed an error message. Please move to Yu-Gi-Oh.
1. It's a bit disorienting

****

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

This is Chapter 1. I hope you like it. Many of the early chapters are based on early Yu-Gi-Oh chapters, but the focus has obviously shifted to Anzu. I worked a long time on this so, please, enjoy!

It was a bit disorienting for her that day. "School clothes on Saturday?" asked her friend, the short one with the tri-colored hair. "I guess," she replied. "They're pretty warm, and they're not uncomfortable." Her buddy spoke up. "Yeah, but I don't see anyone else here with a pink blazer and a skirt, do you?"

"You're impossible," she said. She was Anzu Mazaki, the class idiot according to anyone who wasn't her friend. After all, she was wearing her school clothes on a Saturday. Her friend was Yugi Moto, who got beat up daily. They were at Wubblzy World, where they were greeted by a giant moose in a necktie.

"W-w-welcome to Wubblzy World!" said the animatronic moose through a speaker. Anzu was not impressed. It was a somewhat whiny voice, and evidently, it was spoken by some acne-ridden teenager. Well, she could say the same about herself right now.

As the two walked into the park, they were greeted by a lanky guy in a leather jacked and his heavily tanned friend. "Hi, Jonouchi! Hi Honda!" said Yugi. As Anzu always said, she didn't hang with those two, just Yugi. He had helped them out of a bad situation in the past or something, but she thought they were sleazebags.

"Alright," said Jonouchi. "Who's going on that Spleen Crusher today?" No one answered. It was supposed to be the fastest roller coaster is the country. Honda spoke up. "Well, then, I guess it is… Pat's Pick!" Honda swung his finger around wildly. Everyone ducked and finally Honda's finger stopped. It was pointing at Anzu.

"Uh oh," said Honda. "You're going on the Spleen Crusher today, Anzu!" Anzu wished Honda didn't think they were on first-name basis. "Again with stupid Pat?" she asked. "There is no deity named Pat. I don't believe in any deity, for that matter."

"Pat condemns you, Anzu. I can feel it," he said. Without another word, all four of them walked in the general direction of the Crusher. Anzu was not happy, and a bit disoriented too. They would not let her out of this one. No one but Honda believed in Pat, but it did mean that no one but Anzu had to ride the coaster.

"You have to be 60' to ride," said Anzu. "That's really tall! Especially for me!" She was going to do anything to get out of this one. "You fool, that obviously says 60''. One of the apostrophes is just scratched off!" said Jonouchi. He didn't want to ride it either.

"Alright, fine," she said. "Hold my blazer." She unbuttoned said blazer and got into line. Wait, there was no line. She got to go right to the front. Was this ride really that terrifying, that no one would ride it but her?

No stalling in line this time, thought Anzu. She would have to brave it. She walked through the gate and talked to the man that stood before her. "Um… I would like to ride this, I guess," she said. She was sweating hard. She looked back, and everyone was watching. Her vision blurred briefly.

"Well, well," said the man. "You're our first rider in three hours! Going alone, I see? Wonderful. The Spleen Crusher will take you on a mind-bendingly fast tour of all of Wubblzy World!" As he finished his spiel, Anzu, trembling, handed her ticket to the man.

"Have fun, if you can!" called the man. Anzu slowly stepped into the car. A bar came down over her lap. There was no going back now. That damn Honda and his Sect of the Lord Pat! And Jonouchi had made her come too. She thanked god for the fact that Yugi hadn't pushed her. He was a good friend, at least.

Speed. Rushing, windy speed on a winding track. As the man pulled a lever, that was all Anzu could think about. She couldn't see anything, and she wondered what the point was in this coaster having a tour of the park. Probably it was an attraction for potential riders. Why would anyone want to ride this thing, though?

Anzu was screaming the whole ride, but she doubted anyone could hear her, let alone she hear herself. It was the scariest experience she could remember. As she approached a loop, she swore that she would sock Jonouchi in the nose when the ride was over. She finally reached the end of track.

"Hee hee hee!" laughed the man in charge of the ride. "This ride isn't over just yet! I'm starting it up again, like it or not!" It took a moment for Anzu to process this. She was going again? It had to be against park protocol! But the man pressed seemingly as hard as he could on the lever, and it broke. Not good at all.

Anzu couldn't believe it! The man in charge of the Spleen Crusher was secretly evil? She had no idea! Then the first vision began. On the platform that led to the ride, Yugi was there with the man in charge of the ride. "What do you think you're doing, child?" asked the man angrily.

This was strange. As the ride made its second lap, Anzu felt as if she were on that platform. She couldn't feel the wind rushing behind her, but half her mind was still there. On the platform, something about Yugi had changed. He was a foot taller and looked somehow more menacing.

"First rule of Wubblzy World: don't hurt you customers, especially if they're my friends," said Yugi in a different, gruff voice. "Fine, child! If you will change like that, so will I!" The man in charge of the ride changed too, and drastically. He had pupil-less white eyes, red skin, claws, and three legs. He wasn't human.

"The shadow game has begun," said Yugi confidently. Shadow game? Anzu thought. What could that be? "You… are a beastmaster?" the monster-man asked. What was this? "No. I am one of the BFG. And the game's rules, then. Each of us will pick a card. The highest number wins. It is a game of luck," said Yugi.

This was crazy. But Anzu continued to watch the two. Wasn't BFG a children's book? "Well, I am bound to the shadow game," said the monster-man. "I pick a card from this deck. It is a five." This was strange. Where did the deck come from? "Okay," said Yugi. "I pick a card. A three. I lose this round. Best two out of three!"

The game continued. Yugi won the next round; it was game point for sure. What would happen to the loser anyway? Anzu was rooting for Yugi. Yugi picked a jack. Almost sure win! Then the monster-man picked a queen. Oh no! "You were counting cards, you cheater!" said Yugi suddenly. Huh? "You cheated, yes! I know the rules of this game exactly! Penalty game for you! Razape!"

Penalty game? Suddenly razors appeared out of nowhere near the monster-man and cut him apart. Blood was everywhere. Then Anzu was really there with Yugi, but he was in his regular form again. What had happened there? "T-thank you for saving me… somehow, Yugi," said Anzu.

"Saving you? What are you- oh my god! Look at that body!" Yugi was looking down at the man's body, who was no longer a monster. "Yugi, come to! You just beat him in some kind of 'shadow game', you said!" said Anzu. Had she hallucinated the whole fight? What had happened? Yugi decided to stop talking then.

They headed back for Jonouchi and Honda. Jonouchi handed Anzu her blazer back, who buttoned it back on. "Thanks, uh, Jonouchi," she said. "It was- pretty cold up there." She almost blushed. "What happened up there, anyway?" asked Honda. "Did Pat mess with the ride or something? 'Cause Mom says he does that."

Anzu just said, "The man controlling the Spleen Crusher just forgot to turn the ride off. It was crazy, by the way!" She quickly changed the subject. She would try to figure that one out on her own time. Yes. She would have to see exactly what had happened. It was the beginning of the shadow games, and it was a bit disorienting.


	2. The bug, part I

The weekend was over and it was time to head back to school. Anzu was still freaked out from what had happened on Saturday. What had happened to Yugi? What was a shadow game, what was a penalty game? She would have to answer these questions on her own.

As she walked towards the bus stop, Anzu wondered if she had imagined the whole thing. Maybe the monster-man didn't even exist. Finally she reached the bus stop, but the bus had just driven away. She ran to catch up with it, but it was too late. Oh, well. Then Jonouchi walked onto the street. She wanted to hide somewhere.

Too late as well. Jonouchi had seen her and ran right up. "How goes it, Anzu?" he said. "Missed the bus, eh?" Anzu looked away. It was kind of embarrassing. "The same could be said about you," she replied. "Yeah, I'm not too worried about missing class," Jonouchi replied. "I'm too laid back."

He was impossible too, Anzu thought. At least Honda had caught the bus. She would have to walk all the way to school with Jonouchi, though. Not too fun, not at all. As they walked towards 6th Street, Jonouchi just vanished from her side. "Huh?" Anzu said out loud. "Where are you?" There was no answer.

Of course Jonouchi was just playing a trick on her, though. Where could he be, though? As she looked around, she saw a horrible, horrifying sight in the street. It was Yugi, but it wasn't. He was laying there on the ground, silent. It looked… no! Yugi's eyeball had been gouged out! He was.. dead.

Anzu dashed towards the middle of the street. A car almost hit her, but she grabbed Yugi and rolled forward. She just barely avoided it. Like in an action movie, Anzu though. Only scarier. She had to get Yugi's body to somewhere safe. But she was crying, sobbing. How had he died? How had such a horrible thing happened?

Her blazer tattered, her hair a wet, tangled mess, Anzu walked down the street with Yugi's body in her arms. This had to be the saddest day of her life. Then an old woman walked up to her. "Honey, what happened? Why are your arms like that?" she asked. "Huh?" she said. Yugi had vanished, leaving only her arms holding nothing.

"I… I… my friend! His body… was just in my arms!" she shouted. What had she done? How could this get any worse? "Honey, are you okay? Your clothes are completely ruined," said the old woman. "M… my friend! He's gone!" Anzu looked down. Her hands were caked with blood. "O… oh my god! My hands!"

This was horrible! What was this? Was it all just a horrible dream, or was it real? Which one was worse? Then she heard a voice as in the back of her mind. It wasn't her own voice, that was for sure. You should be dead, it said. Huh? Anzu's whole life was flashing before her eyes, but with the good parts cut out…

Quicksand appeared below her feet. She was sinking fast. We'll make you wish you were dead! said the voice. "Who are you?" asked Anzu. We are your worst nightmares, said the voice. How could this be happening to a girl as ordinary as herself? As the quicksand sucked her down, she woke up in bed.

"It was all a dream!" yelled Anzu out loud. "I'm so happy!" She walked over to her closet to get dressed. But inside, instead of a clean school uniform, there was a tattered, bloody blazer and a cut up skirt. "Noooo!" shouted Anzu. "Why is this happening to me?"


End file.
